Super Wives!
by Gimp72
Summary: Chichi and Bulma are just fed up with their husbands being "super saiyan warriors." But when they get their chance at ultimate power, how will they use it? FIND OUT RIGHT NOW IN THIS FANFICTION!
1. Chapter 1

"SOMETIMES I SWEAR GOKU, ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS TRAINING, SPEND SOMETIME WITH ME!" Chichi yelled at the Saiyan who stood at the door, ready to leave as he had a huge chicken leg in his mouth.  
"B-But Chichi, I gotta get stro-"  
"I know, you gotta get Stronger blah blah blah" Chichi said, cuting him off. "Fine, go, but you better make this up to me!" Goku nodded and took off into the sky, leaving Chichi as she sighed and sat down, very annoyed with her husbands disappearing acts. Surely no one else had it as bad as she had...  
-

"SOMETIMES I SWEAR VEGETA, ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS TRAINING, SPEND SOME TIME WITH ME!" Bulma yelled at the Saiyan Prince who readied to enter the training room in the capsule building.  
"Dammit woman, if I'm ever going to beat Kakarot than I'll have to get stro-"  
"I know, you gotta get stronger blah blah blah" Bulma said, cutting him off. "Fine, go, but you better make this up to me!" Vegeta scoofed it off and entered the room, leaving Bulma as she sighed and sat down, very annoyed with her husbands disappearing acts. Surely no one else had it as bad as she had...

Three days had passed since the incident, both wives have calmed down but didn't forget their husbands mistakes. However their luck was soon going to change as their husbands and the rest of the Z fighters were tasked with finding the rest of the Dragon Balls, apparently another alien came to earth, thinking he could easily take it over due to its low defences. Vegeta made short work of the invader, but not before he had destroyed a city or two. When the Dragon Balls were gathered by the rest of the main cast, usually it was a time for the other lesser characters to meet up and tell stories and catch up. Sadly, Chichi and Bulma looked displeased as ever as they sat next to each other.  
"So, why do you look so ticked off?" Chihi asked the blue hair woman who sighed heavily, never breaking her stare at her husband.  
"Well, if you must know, its Vegeta, he's always disappearing on me, leaving me to myself. And since Trunks is off doing whatever he does now in the afternoons, I'm more lonely than ever."  
"Pfft, you got it good girl, atleast your son comes home, my Gohan doesn't even call much less visit now that he's married to Videl. Goten is off all day playing with his friends that the only interaction I get is when he calls to tell me he's going somewhere. And don't even get me started on Goku, he just eats, sleeps, and trains. I swear, it was so much better before they could go SUPER SAIYAN!" Chichi said, waving her hands around the legendary saiyan form. "It was better when it was just me and Goku... well not that I don't love my sons I just-"  
"I feel you Chichi." Bulma said, calming the woman down, both laughing at their shared problems. "I guess its just what you get when you date saiyan warriors!" Both laughed sarcastically, very frustrated at the fact.  
"You know what would be great?" Chichi asked.  
"What?" Bulma raised a brow as she noticed Chihi getting a huge grin.  
"Don't you wish, we could have our husbands powers? To show them whats it like to be like in our shoes." Chichi said snickering, getting a quick laugh out of Bulma.  
"Yeah, maybe even stronger so they truely know it how it is to feel helpless. Ha-"  
"YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED!" Both women turned to see that their friends had already summoned Shenron, and the dragon was staring at both women! Apparently they were being a lot louder than they had thought. Shenron's eyes glowed a bright red as both ladies felt a huge rush of energy enter their bodies, thrusting both women into the air. Chichi hunched over and began to yell as loud as she could, her voice alone knocking most of the z fighters back. Her hair began to change to a gold color along with her eye brows. Her eyes opened to reveal a green glaze to them. Bulma's body stretched outwards, the same transformation effecting her as well. Her air lifted upwards before wipping into a spiky shape. Chichi's hair began to elongate, her eye brows now disappearing as huge muscles took their place. Both women then finally stopped yelling and a flash of light.  
"What... what was that..." Krillin said standing up as he rubbed his head, his wife 18 helping him up.  
"I don't know." Tien replied, looking up at a bloom of smoke that surrounded the two. Everyone else stood up as the Dragon Balls flew upwards and seperated as per usual. The wind created by the flying Dragon Balls blew away the dust, revealing something astounding. Their, the two wives stood in super saiyan forms. Chihi holding Goku's power, being a complete super saiyan 3 as her long golden hair blew in the wind. Bulma stood next to her, harnessing Vegeta's power, being a super saiyan 2. Both looked at each other and jumped back, screaming.  
"GWAH! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR EYE BROWS?!" Bulma asked, pointing towards Chichi's now muscleized brows.  
"AND WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR?!" Chichi yelled, noting Bulma's hair standing on all ends. It finally both clicked as the ladies looked themselves over. Both husbands were wide eyed and their mouths had gone well past hitting the floor.

"We're... We're super saiyans?!" Both said in unison as everyone else was just as baffled as they were.  
"So does that mean we're just as strong as-" Chichi meerly reached out to a tree next to her, and upon contact, the tree snapped in half. "W-Whoa... am I really that strong?" She asked, looking at the hand that destroyed the tree. She took a few moments before clenching her fist and smiling. She got into a somewhat fighting pose and held up both her hands.  
"Chichi what are you doing?" Bulma asked, very confused.  
"Just testing something out... Kame... hame..." Chichi's hands began to emit a blue energy glow.  
"N-No way, her Kamehameha wave is just as strong as Goku's, and it's not even fully charged!" Yamcha said, feeling the immense power come from just Chichi charging up.  
"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Chichi screamed, firing her kamehameha wave into the air, seperating the clouds apart as it soared throughout the sky and into space.  
"Impossible... when she released it, it was at least 5 times stronger than Goku's Kamehameha wave!" Piccolo added.  
"Woohoo! Way to go Chichi!" Goky yelled out, catching Chichi's attention. She blushed a little and looked to the side.  
"Aww, well thank you Goku, I tried my best." She said, acting shy towards her husband who was acknowleding her strength for the first time in years.  
"Kakarot, why are you cheering, something clearly has happened to our wives and we have to find out-" Vegeta's sentence was cut short as Chichi's stomach grumbled.  
"Man, all of a sudden... I feel really hungry..." She said, calming down enough that her hair snapped out of it's golden state, returning to her normal base form. Bulma collected herself and let out a sigh, returning to normal as well.  
"Look, I don't see anything wrong with this yet, and until we do, let's just go about our lives, besides, you guys need to spend more time with us, and now we have something in common." Bulma said, raising a hand in solution, winking at the other 3. Vegeta subsided, for now, walking back inside, grumbling something awful to himself.  
"Well I guess thats our que to leave, c'mon honey." Krillin said flying off with 18 and their daughter. The other z fighters and cast members doing the same each in their own way.  
"C'mon Chichi, let's head back home, I'm hungry too." Goku was about to reach around her and use his instant transmission but Chichi caught his hand.  
"No wait dear, let me do it." Chichi said catching Goku off guard.  
"What do you me-" Chichi smiled and put a hand on Goku and put two fingers to her forhead, teleporting them back home in an instant.  
"Whoa, you're just full of surprises today aren't you?" Goku said, walking inside with his wife, who was smiling out of happiness for the first time in forever.


	2. Chapter 2

[Thank you all for your support with this story, sadly I have no reviews yet. If you could leave a review, that would be much appreciated!]

Chichi smiled as she was doing the dishes, happy once again that her husband was taking a bigger interest in her. She quietly hummed to herself at all the things they could now do together. But due to her day dreaming and new found strength, she crumbled a plate she was washing into little pieces. She sighed, this was the tenth one today, she really had to get control over her new powers.

"Hey mom, I'm heading out, see ya." Goten said, getting ready to head out the door.

"Wait, Goten, where do you think you're going? You have homework to do!" Chichi yelled, making the boy pause momentarily

"Mom, I'll do it after I get back!"

"You said that last time, Goten, and you know what I found on your progress report? A big fat F!" Chichi yelled, which Goten scoffed off.

"C'mon mom, I'll only be an hour!" And with that the boy left his mother furious. That was it, Chichi placed both fingers to her forehead and teleported outside infront of her son who was soon to take flight. He pumped into her chest and stumbled back at the sudden appearance of his mother. She laughed as she lowered her hand. "Whoa, when did dad teach you the instant transmission?"

"He didn't, I did a little studying of my own. Now like I said, you are going to go back to your room and study, just like your brother did when he was your age!" Chichi said, laying down the law to the teen infront of her. "Or you could try your luck and fight me?" She said, grinning down at the boy. Goten sent her one back, he had surpassed her years ago when he was a child, she was no match for him now. "C'mon son... bring it..."

"Don't hold this against me mom, but I gotta date tonight!" He said, throwing a punch at her, which she easily intercepted and caught, holding her sons fist in her hand.

"I thought you were going to try Goten, whats the matter, is mommy too strong for you?" She asked, holding his fist as he struggled to remove his hand.

"L-Let go mom!" He groaned, pulling as hard as he could, but to no avail as his mothers grasp was much too strong for him to do anything. "That's it, you may have gotten stronger, but you're no super saiyan!" Goten growled and burst into a golden state, his hair now standing all up. He transformed into his super saiyan form and pulled as hard as he could... Chichi's hand didn't move an inch. He gawked at his mother's strength as she meerly let out a chuckle.

"Awe, is baby Goten STILL not strong enough? Here, let me help you." She let go of his hand, letting him trip over his own feet as he stumbled backwards. Chichi smiled and crouched down, taking a fighting pose as Goten growled. He roared as he picked himself up and flew at his mother, throwing a barage of punches at her, which she easily dodged or deflected away from herself. Goten was starting to lose it, when did his mom get this strong!? She was toying with him! Chichi finally had enough of playing around and threw a punch to her son's gut, forcing him to fall over to the ground. He groaned as he sat up, holding his stomach.

"H-How?" He asked Chichi.

"Man, I really am strong, I didn't even have to go super saiyan to beat you." She said to herself, marveling at her own power. "Now as for you Goten, you will go back to your room this instant and finish your homework!" She raised both her arms and powered up into a super saiyan form, her power now completely dwarfing Goten's own. "Got it?" She said grinning.

"Y-Yes m-mom, I mean ma'm!" Goten said, returning to normal as he ran back inside. Chichi returned to normal as well, letting out a small chuckle. Finally, she could pull her own even against a super saiyan, granted Goten wasn't that strong of a saiyan to begin with, but before she couldn't even make him budge in a fight. She headed back inside, humming to herself as she was enjoying the super saiyan perks she was granted.

Goten ran into his room and sat down at his desk, which was formaly Gohan's but since he moved out, he inherited it. He sighed and opened his backpack, pulling out homework that needed to be done. As he was soon to begin his much dredded work, his phone rang. He sighed and picked it up, checking the caller ID. It was Trunks, he probably wanted to tell Goten that he was late for the double date or something like that. He flipped open his phone and pressed the talk button.

"Yo, Trunks, whats up?" He asked, leaning back in his chair.

"You're not gonna believe it, my mom went super saiyan on me! I was gonna meet up with you in the girls when she caught me trying to leave. I tried to run from her but she caught up to me. Then I tried to fight my way out of it but she went super saiyan on me!"

"What!? You too!? My mom did the same thi-"

"Goten~. That doesn't sound like studying!" Chichi said calling out from the kitchen, making Goten's spine tingle.

"S-Sorry Trunks, I gotta go!" Goten said, panicing and furiously scribbling down notes from his text book!

[Please review :D]


	3. Chapter 3

[Please review :D]

"Hey Mom, Dad, Goten, Me and Videl are here!" Gohan said, stepping out of their car infront of the Son house. Out rushed Chichi and Goku to see their son and his wife, along with goten who held his head low and followed his parents.

"Oh Gohan it's so nice to see you again, as well as you Videl!" Chichi said hugging her son. Goku smiled and waved at the two. Gohan laughed and hugged his mother back as Videl walked over to Goten and Goku.

"Hey Goten, whats got you down in the slumps?" Videl asked, punching the young man's shoulder, sending him a wink.

"He's just mad that Chichi's been laying down the law pretty thick, he's been studying pretty hard. I've tried to get Chichi to lighten up on him, but she's pretty set on him studying more often than having fun." Goku said, speaking for the embarrassed Goten who meerly grumbled as he looked away.

"Come inside everyone, I've gotten dinner ready for this ocassion!" Chichi said, tugging Gohan and Videl along inside the house. Goten and Goku following as Goku patted Goten's back.

"So on the drive here, Videl and I felt a huge earthquake that was just impossible, we figured it was you and Vegeta sparring again dad." Gohan said, taking another bite of his noddle soup.

"Haha, yeah you would think that, but that was just me and your mother training!" Goku said rubbing the back of his head. "She's gotten really strong! I think she's ready to start training as a super saiyan 2!" He said smiling towards Chichi who sent him a quick smile back. Gohan and Videl went wide eyed and looked over at Chichi who was meerly enjoying her food.

"Dad, you're kidding right?" Gohan asked.

"No, your father isn't, he and me have been training in the nearby mountains for the past few weeks, he's teaching me to control my super saiyan powers now." She smiled over at Goku. "We haven't spent time like this together since we married a long time ago."

"Wait wait wait, did you just say 'super saiyan powers'!?" Videl spoke up, slamming down her kitchen tools on the table.

"Did you just say mom could go super saiyan 2!?" Gohan said following his wife's astonishment. Goku and Chichi both nodded. "But she's not even a saiyan! You guys have to be kidding!"

"Hmph, well if you don't believe your father Gohan maybe you'll believe this!" She glared towards her son as she instantly transformed into a super saiyan, making Gohan and Videl stagger back a litte in their seats. Her hair was gold, her eyes bluish green, and the power emitting from her was incredible, she was definitely a super saiyan. And just as quickly as she came, she reverted back to normal form in a flash. Gohan and Videl, both with their mouths open stared at the woman who continued to eat her noodles. Chichi chuckled and stood up, picking up her bowl and walking over to Goku. "Goku, I'm going to grab seconds, would you like me to grab you some?" She asked.

"Yes please!" He said, smiling as he handed her his bowl.

"D-D-DAD!" Gohan said, astonished that his father was not bothered by his mother's transformation into the legendary saiyan form. "How are you not surprised!?"

"Gohan, it's your mother, super saiyan or not, she's still the same woman." He replied.

"That's not what Gohan meant, he means why are you not surprised that your wife can go super saiyan without even being a saiyan!" Videl said speaking up.

"OH that! You see what happened was-"

"Goku~ I have your seconds right here!" Chichi said returning and placing Goku's second serving infront of him, causing him to lose focus and start eating. Chichi giggled and followed in pursuit of her husbands actions while Gohan and Videl just stared.

"I'm guessing it had something to do with the dragon..." Goten mumbled, filling in Gohan and Videl.

"I know mom is a super saiyan, but did you say she could even go super saiyan 2?" Goku nodded with his mouth full of noodles.

"Yeah, crazy right? Now we're a complete family of super saiyans!" Goku said putting an arm around Chichi as she blushed.

"Oh goku." Chichi planted a kiss on his cheek before turning her attention to her eldest son. "Gohan I'll be happy to show you what a female super saiyan looks like in action if you're curious."

"I'm actually pretty curious myself..." Videl said, adding her two cents.

"No thanks, I think I'm goo-"

"Oh whats the matter Gohan? Chicken?" Chichi egged him on. "Are you really scared of your own mother?" Gohan frowned at his mothers attempts to make him angry while Goku and Videl meerly chuckled watching. Goten however feeling sorry for Gohan, his older brother not knowing what he was going up against.

"Mom, you're not seriously saying what I think you're saying are you?" Gohan asked, now a little more serious.

"Depends, is my son too much of a coward to take on his own mommy?" Chichi said, sending a confident smirk towards her son.

"It's on mom!" Gohan said, standing up and loosening his tie.

"Well this should be exciting..." Goku said getting up and heading to the back yard. "You coming Chichi?"

"I will in a minute Goku, I just have to get changed into some sparring clothes..." She said, walking towards their room.

-10 minutes later-

"Well, is she ever going to come out?" Videl asked, the whole family waiting for Chichi to emerge from the homestead. Gohan had changed into his old fighting uniform, stretching himself before the match.

"Heh, maybe she's realized that she can't take on a true saiya-"

"You were saying dear?" All of them turned towards the door to see Chihi walk out in Goku's old uniform, the one he wore when he was a teenager and much shorter. "I hade to dig in the back of the closet for these, do you mind if I use these Goku?" She asked.

"No go ahead, they actually look pretty good on you." Goku said crossing his arms, ready for this match to begin.

"Thank you dear, now Gohan, I want to apologize in advance..."

"F-For what?" Gohan asked, very confused.

"I'm going to have to spank you infront of your wife like a baby boy again." Chichi said smirking as Gohan growled. "Oh and by the way, I want to skip the warm up, I want you to show me the power you used when you fought Majin Buu!" Chichi said, getting into her fighting position.

"You've got to be kidding! Even if you are a super saiyan, that's not gonna put you even close to my Ultimate form."

"Gohan I came here to spar with my son, now are you going to transform or not?" Chichi yelled.

"Don't say I didn't warn you mom." Gohan transformed into a simple super saiyan. "Well mom, you clearly know about this form, this is a super saiyan..." He powered up into a super saiyan 2. "This is a Super Saiyan 2.. and this..." Gohan hunched over, before stretching out and yelling, letting out his ultimate power as a white aura surrouned him. He looked back towards his mother. "And this is my Ultimate form!"

"My my, it seems you've gotten even stronger Gohan, thats my boy!" Goku said, throwing him a thumbs up.

"One last chance mom, back down."

"No thank you, now come to momma..." Chichi said, still as confident as ever. Gohan growled and flew towards his mother, yelling as he arched back his arm. Chichi powered up into a super saiyan, copying her sons movements as the two collided into a barricade of punches and kicks, both gaining and losing the upper hand as they continued to fight.

'I-Impossible, she's just a regular super saiyan!? There's no way she should be keeping up with me!' Gohan thought to himself as he tried with all his might to land a single punch on his mother, which sounded incredibly wrong when he thought of it. Chichi all the while had this huge smile on her face, was she truly enjoying this? Well, to some extent, she was just happy to see that she could now keep up with her strongest son while only being a super saiyan. She decided to make things go a little quickly as she grabbed her sons left wrist, making the fighting stop momentarily.

"You know Gohan, I've been thinking, it's been time for me to show you a little something me and your father have been working on..." She let go of his wrist, watching him fly back a few feet. She returned to her normal form, taking a deep breath. "I'll try and do it like you did okay? Well, you clearly know about this form... this is a super saiyan..." She raised her firsts, powering up into the said form. "And this is a super saiyan 2..." She hunched over, getting ready for the big finale as she transformd into a super saiyan 2, Gohan's mouth hitting the floor as he sensed the energy output from his mother. The only other people who could even get this close in power output in super saiyan 2 were his dad and vegeta! "AND THIS... IS TO GO EVEN FURTHER BEYOND! HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Chichi began to scream, the power emitting from her was ridiculous, he only ever felt this power when his dad was going...

"There's no way..." Gohan said, backing up as he watched his mother's power seperate the clouds, blow down trees, and even shatter the windows in their house. Videl had to firmly plant her feet intro the ground to prevent from being blown away from the tremendous power. Gohan watched his mother's hair began to get longer and longer, her muscles getting much larger and more pronouced. All the while Goku was chuckling at his son's and Videl's reactions. Chichi finally stopped screaming as she looked back up at the terrified Gohan.

"And this... is a super saiyan 3..." She declared, feeling her own son's shaking boots.

"B-But dad said you could only go into super saiyan 2..."

"He didn't say that exactly, he said that I was ready to start training as a super saiyan 2. You see, I can become as strong as your father, maybe even a little stronger, but I needed some training so I don't go overboard and break somebody's arm by accident. So he's been helping me get some control over my new power."

"This is no where near fair..."

"Oh I know..." She reverted back to a super saiyan 2. "I just wanted to show you how many leagues I am ahead of you Gohan." Gohan groaned, his mother was acting five times as sadistic now that she was a super saiyan. Before he could even think of his next action, Chichi appeared before the boy, throwing a flurry of punches, all of which Gohan had to do his best to dodge or to parry. He began to sweat at the amount of effort it took to just keep his mother at bay. "Oh well, I guess it's time to show you some dicipline Gohan..."

"What do yo-AGH!" Chichi kicked Gohan in the stomach and flipped around his body mid air, letting his gut fall into her lap as she sat in the air, pulling down his pants to reveal his bare naked butt to everyone.

"Now Gohan, you've been a bad boy, I think it's time for a spanking mister!"

"Oh no way..." Videl said, holding in her laughter as Chichi raised her hand to Gohan's posterior.

"M-Mom please don't, not in front of Videl!"

"Sorry Gohan, maybe this will teach you some humility." She began to spank him as hard as he could, watching him scream and yelp with pain as each spank was harder than the last. Her smile grew bigger as the skin on his butt cheek grew redder and redder. The pain began to take its toll on the saiyan as a single tear emerged from the side of Gohan's eye. Chichi took note of this and stopped, letting go of Gohan and laughing. "Okay okay dear, I'm done, you can go rub your boo boos mommy gave you." She help Gohan fly back down to his wife, letting her help him down and onto the ground.

"You have to teach me that sometime Chichi." Videl said, laughing as she helped poor Gohan stand.

"Whenever you become a super saiyan Videl, make sure to stop by and I will!" Chichi said, waving as the two started to head back to the car. Goku walked over to Chihi and put an arm around her.

"Wow, you've really gotten strong Chichi! That was incredible, didn't think you would cut it against Gohan at first."

"Thank you Goku, its only because I've had such a good teacher." She said, giving him a light kiss on the lips. Chichi's stomach grumbled as she looked back up at Goku. "Super saiyan 3 really makes a girl hungry, would you like thirds Goku?"

"Would I!?" He said, running inside as Chichi chuckled, following the man back inside the house

[Please review :D]


End file.
